User blog:SuperGaming101/If IaLR was a Rick and Morty episode
WARNING: THIS CONTAINS SOME MATURE THEMES, I GUESS?? SO LET'S GET SCHWIFTY IN HERE. ''' ' ' '''oh yeah and it's not canon either A portal appears in The Hot Room. Rick and Morty emerge from it. Papyrus: Nyeh heh heh! Welcome to the Locked Rooms, humans! These rooms are filled with ja- Morty: W-Whoa, what dimension is this, Rick? Rick: Hold onto your butt, Morty. We're in some s***ty-*buurp*-crossover. ROLL THE INTRO! Sans: Hey, wanna hear a pun? Mewtwo: STAY BACK FROM THIS DIMENSION, PUNY HUMANS! Mewtwo fires a Shadow Ball at Morty, which gets reflected back at Mewtwo, hitting him into a nearby lake, while Rick chugs some alcohol and burps. Morty: H-Hey, what was that, Rick? Rick: Uh, nothing much. Just installed a reflecter on your torso while you were *buurrp* sleeping last night. Also, you know that thing I did when you turned into a car? *burrrpp* At night now you transform into a bus. Morty: W-What!? Rick: Think of it as a were bus, Morty! THINK OF IT AS A WERE BUS! Look, the *burrrp* moon's comin' up, Morty! Morty transforms into a bus. Morty: O-Oh geez, Rick! Papyrus: Do you want any spaghetti, humans? Papyrus is holding a plate of cold, hard spaghetti. Rick shoots Papyrus with his laser gun, causing him to roll down the hill and hit his skull on a large rock, cracking it in half. Morty: Oh geez, R-Rick, what'd you do that for!? Rick: *burrp* I'm sure he'll be fine, Morty. See-look-*burrp*-he's fine! Papyrus's body fades into monster dust, leaving only his head. Rick: Uhhhh, he's a monster, he doesn't need a body! Let's just go to another dimension already! Rick grabs for his portal gun, but he can't find it. Mew is holding it! Morty: Hey, R-Rick, that weird alien thing has the portal gun! Rick: Quick, Morty! Grab it! Morty: Why do I have to be the one that always has to do the dangerous things?! Rick: Just do it, Mor-*burrp*-ty! That thing can't possibly hurt you! Look at it, it couldn't hurt a fly! Mew makes a cute 'Mew' noise. Morty: F-Fine, Rick! But turn me back to normal, first! Rick: Ugh, fine, Morty! Rick uses a remote on Morty, transforming him back him back to normal. Morty tries to grab the portal gun from Mew, but Mew keeps floating a bit higher. She giggles and then destroys the portal gun with Psyshock. Rick: Damn it, Morty! Looks like we need those mega seeds again! Morty: No way, Rick! I-I'm not doing that again! Rick: Damn it, Morty. You're such a dips*** sometimes. Fiiine, we'll see if we can find any warping machines around here. Suddenly, Sans is at Papyrus's body.. Sans: ..P-Papyrus..No!...Dirty brother killers! Sans fires a Gaster Blaster at Morty, but it gets reflected again back at Sans and kills him. Asriel: THEY KILLED SANS! Rick: Damn right, and we'll kill you too. Rick points his laser gun at Asriel, while Morty looks shocked. TO BE CONTINUED!! Category:Blog posts